Fremione
by ThatNemiGirl
Summary: This how i picture Fremione would have been written in the books. :
1. Teaser

**This is my teaser for my Fremione fanfic. This is how i think, if it was ever going to happen in the books, it would have happened between Fred and Hermione. Obviously if i carry it on i will go back and go from when they started going out as this is only a snippet of what's to come. Thank you for reading! **

Wondering into my dorm i threw my bag down onto the floor and flopped myself onto my bed. Something made a crinkling noise underneath me and i sat up, wandering what it could be. Just where I had been lying was a neatly folded piece of parchment. Tilting my head to the side I wondered who it was from. I read the note, a smile playing on my lips. I folded it back up, placing it in my cloak pocket and looked at the time. It was 6:00pm and almost dinner time. I sighed wondering why time couldn't just speed up already.

I slowly made my way downstairs and Harry and Ron were waiting for me in the common room.  
"What were you doing up there? Catching a Unicorn? And why are you so smiley?! Found a book you haven't read?" Ron called over to me.  
"I'm just happy okay. And I was tidying up my dorm. I don't see why you couldn't just go down without me, i would have met you there."  
"Well now your here, now can we hurry up and go to the Great Hall so i can eat something!? I'm starving."

We walked silently but quickly down to the Great Hall and sat down in our normal places at the Gryffindor Table. The Great Hall was decorted with Pumpkins and live bats were flying around the hall. The ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky, had bright stars shimming all over it. I ate barely anything, my stomach twitching with excitement for the evening. Finally everyone was finished. We made our way back up to the common room, everyone talking about the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade, my mind was elsewhere wondering how I was going to get out of the castle tonight.

I waited till the common room was deserted, making out I was staying up to do some last minute reading for potions tomorrow, so I could leave with out questions being asked. The corridors were deserted apart from a few teachers who were patrolling the corridors.  
Once I was out the front doors I ran down to the black lake, clutching the crumpled piece of parchment with his neat handwritten note to me in my hand. I hesitated, trying to catch my breath, and leant against a tree. I opened the note again, reading it once more.

"_Hey Beautiful, can't wait to see you tonight. Meet me by the black lake after dark, make sure not to be caught. F x_"

I smiled, even though i'd already read this note a hundred times during dinner it still made my heart leap with excitement. I walked the last bit of the journey to the lake, deciding that it was probably unattractive to come bounding down to the lake.  
He stood with his back to me, looking out across the lake, his hands in his pockets. Running up behind him i wrapped my arms around him. Chuckling he turned round to face me wrapping his warm arms around my waist. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Hey Fred."


	2. Chapter 1 Harry's Birthday

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, i've had so much to do. Chapter two should be done in about a week. Comment with anything you have to say about it! :) **

It was dusk as i arrived at the familiar building. Walking towards the front door of the Burrow i began to raise my hand to knock but before i had chance to even make a noise on the wood the door flung open and Mrs Weasley's arms were wrapped tightly around me into a welcoming hug. I smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Hermione.." she pulled back and took a good look at me, obviously deciding whether i'd come in proper attire for Harry's Birthday party. Happy with what i was wearing she carried on. "..you made it! And just in time too, Harry should be here any minute." I was ushered into the small and over crowded kitchen of the Burrow. Some of the people in the kitchen smiled and waved at me, others were looking out the small windows searching for a sight of the birthday boy.

"Go put your bags in Ron's room Hermione, you'll be staying there until you're due to leave for the Hogwarts Express." I nodded at Mrs Weasley mouthed a quick 'thank you' and i made my way through the crowd to the stairs.

Once i made it to the first landing i leant against the banister trying to get my breath back. As much as i loved this place i would never get used to the stairs. A chuckle came from the second floor landing above me and i looked up to find Fred grinning down at me. He made his way down the stairs towards me.

"Need any help with those?" He motioned towards the two bags i had in my hands.

"Er yeah sure. Thanks. They need to-"

"Ron's room right? Yeah i heard mum telling you." He grinned at me taking the heavier bag of the two out of my hands, brushing our skin together as he did so. His skin felt soft and warm against my own. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink as our skin touched and immediately looked down at the floor, hiding my face in my wavy brown hair. I let him lead the way up the stairs to Ron's room staying quiet as we did so. Inside Ron's room Fred placed my bag on my bed and made his way back over to the door, checking nobody was eavesdropping outside, and closed it and turned to face me.

"Fred are you okay?" I asked as i placed my bag down next to where Fred had put my other one. "You know Harry's going to get here soon, we should get back down stairs before he arrives." Making my way back across the room i reached for the door handle but Fred blocked my way. He was smiling at me again and i had a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Hermione i want to tell you something, i've been meaning to tell you this since the start of summer, but Ron never gave me your address or let me use his owl." Fred took a step towards me looking slightly nervous, which was strange because i'd never really seen either of the twins looking nervous, they always seemed so confident. Fred carried on. "I kind of guessed this would be the only time i would get to talk to you alone between now and the start of school so i thought i'd take my chances and tell you that..." There was a knock on the door and Ron's voice called out from the other side of it..

"Hermione are you in there? Mum's going mental downstairs wondering where you are. And have you seen Fred, he's meant to be downstairs by now too." I looked at Fred who seemed rather upset that Ron had once again stopped him from tell her something which seemed rather important.

"I'll be down in a minute Ron, just a.. wardrobe malfunction.. tell Mrs Weasley not to worry i'll be down before Harry get's here." Ron made a sigh from the other side of the door and walked away, making a comment that i couldn't hear but could guess would be something like 'girls and their wardrobe malfunctions, no wonder people complain'. I looked back at Fred who seemed to have cheered up a little since i dismissed Ron. I grinned at him.

"What ever it is you better make it quick before Mrs Weasley has both our heads on a plate.."


End file.
